


The Blind Date

by orphan_account



Series: My Beautiful Failures (SuperWhoLock One Shots) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Date, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sets Dean up on a blind date</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blind Date

  How was he suppose to get Castiel on board with this? It took months of practically begging for Sam to convince Dean that he had a nice date picked out for him, but Cas? He knew nothing of the guy, well, expect for the fact that he was Gabe's cousin and he was a total hermit. But besides that? No to the thing! But he had to try, there's no why he's going down with out a fight, he begged his brother, there's no stepping up from that. 

  He sighed whiled he stepped out of his 2015 red Ford Fiesta, and he walked toward the sign that said: Novak's Books. Will Cas say yes? By now Sam had reached the shop's door, 'calm down Winchester, you've talked to Cas before' the mini pep talk Sam gave himself in his head sounded as if he was the one going on a date with Cas. Just for the record though, he would totally hook up with Cas if he wasn't with Gabriel or that he thought Cas and Dean would be adorable together or that Sam was pretty sure Cas wanted to punch him in the face. But besides all of that, he totally would bang Cas.

  The little bell on top of the door frame dinged when Sam pushed the door open, making Castiel look up from the book he was currently engrossed in.

  The smell of old books and new books hit Sam like a fire truck, bringing him back tot he memories of his collage days where he spent nights in the library. Looking around he saw shelves and shelves of books and the surplus of windows made the perfect amount of natural light, thus the store was warm and homey.   Sam was met with blue eyes that seemed as if they were looking into his soul "Hello Sam". 

"Uh hey Cas-tiel" Sam quickly added the tiel part knowing that Cas hated that and was about to give the death stare to end all stares "can I ask you something?"

  "You just did."

  "Smartass" Sam mumbled to himself giving Cas the bitch face "Your not seeing anyone at the moment, are you?"

Cas cocked his head to the side "It depends on what you mean. I see you at the moment. You are standing in front of me after all. But if you mean in a romantic relationship wise..." he paused and put his right hand up to his chest and his eyes went wide "I am flattered, I truly am but your in a relationship with Gabriel!'

  At Cas' comment Sam's eyes also went wide and his hands shot up in a defensive manner  "Oh! No! No, no, no! I didn't mean me! I was going to ask you if you would go on a blind date!"

  Cas starts to calm down "With whom?"

  Staring at Castiel like he was an alien "Its a blind date." "a blind date with a blind guy' the last part Sam kept inside of his head.

  Cas looked around and sighed. After about a minuet of just thinking while staring at the floor and chewing on the inside of his cheek Castiel finally spoke "I can do Saturday at 8pm"

Sam smiled "I'll let them know" and then he left.

                                                                                       ***   
  He was nervous, but he was so excited to know who Sam set him up with. Castiel turned to straighten his blue tie in the mirror. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was pretty excited. It been a while since the last time he's been on a date. By a long time I mean 2 years. Putting on his after shave and a last look into the mirror he decided he was ready. Patting his ginger tabby cat, Pond he locked up and went outside to Gabriel's car were he was waiting on the curb.

"I don't understand why you have to drive me, you could have just gave me the address."

  His older cousin smiled at him "But what would be the fun in that, Cassie?"

  Castiel huffed.  
                                                                                      ***   
  "SAMMY! I lost the tie again!"

  "DEAN! It's on the bed!"

  "That's a hell of a thing to say to a blind man!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me bitch!"

  "Jerk!"

                                                                                      *** 

  Gabriel stopped the car at the entrance of the restaurant "Nervous?"

  Looking at Gabriel, Cas replied "Just a little bit, but a part of me is excited." He smiled at his cousin 

Gabriel returned the gesture "Okay, Sam says he's here, look for the douche wheel with the shades on inside".

  Castiel titled his head at this "What do you mean?"

"Nothing Cas, just go and have fun. Now get out of my car! Ya little freeloader!"

  "Your the one who said you wanted to drive me!"

  Left the car and watched at Gabe drove away. Wait, how was he suppose to get home?

                                                                                      *** 

  Dean sat at the table listening to everything around him, three break ups, a few talks about starting a family and even something that sounded like an affair from what Dean could tell. His right index finger was nervously drawing a circle on the smooth table cloth over and over again. See, the thing is Dean loves talking to people, he loves meeting new people but people tend not to like talking to him. Fucking ableists.

 

  After what seems like the longest minuets of his life a deep husky voice asked Dean "Are you Sam Winchester's friend?"

  Dean hesitated a second that voice gave him a tingly feeling "I wouldn't say friend, he's my brother".

  "Oh, okay" from what Dean could tell the owner of the voice sat down indicated by the bump Dean felt coming from the other side of the table "Sorry, the only thing I was told was that I was going on a blind date and to dress nice".

  Dean laughed "Okay well my name is Dean, if you can't tell already, I'm blind, no matter how many times Sam's boyfriend calls me a douche wheel because I wear these glasses inside, it's not true. Uhh that's it."

  "My name is Castiel, I'm Gabriel's cousin and how did Gabriel end up calling you a douche wheel?"

  "Well Cas-you don't mind me calling you Cas, right?" normally this is where Cas would correct him but Cas just seemed to fit on that man's mouth like a puzzle piece (I know how that sounds, that's not what I mean)  
"it's a long story" Dean finished

  "Well I have all night"

 

  That night they sat there for hours just talking and laughing, unaware that was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

 

 

  YEAH, I KNOW IT GOT LAZY AT THE END...


End file.
